Lesson
by AnimalCops
Summary: Jack growled low in his throat and he grit his teeth, "Wake 'em and teach 'em never to fall asleep on duty again." He fell silent for a moment before speaking again, "Put Maurice on fire watch f'r a bit when you take care o' Samneric."


_**A/N from A.C.: Wrote this when I was in Europe over the last week. Finished it up when I got home though. **_

Roger frowned and dug the pointed tip of his spear into the moist dirt of the ground. He looked over at Jack, his deep brown eyes slightly narrowed.

The redheaded leader gave a slight nod, "What is it?"

"They fell asleep, Chief." Roger mused with a soft hum, "What d'ya want me to do?"

Jack growled low in his throat and he grit his teeth, "Wake 'em and teach 'em never to fall asleep on duty again." He fell silent for a moment before speaking again, "Put Maurice on fire watch f'r a bit when you take care o' Samneric."

Roger gave a slight nod and pulled the spear from the ground. He ground the tip against a rock to both sharpen it and clean it off a bit. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist and gave a small wave to Jack before turning on his heel and leaving the camp. He passed Maurice on his way and told him to head to Castle Rock in a few moments. The second in command of Jack's 'tribe' left the camp boundaries and walked up to the top of Castle Rock.

He turned his spear around and jabbed at the twins, Sam and Eric, with the dull end of it. The two boys groaned and shifted, though only one opened his eyes.

"Ngh...? Wha's tha'..?" The elder twin, Sam, stirred and sat up.

"It's me, ya numb skulls." Roger hissed, clearly showing then that it was not a dream by jabbing them hard once more with the butt of his spear. "Get yer asses up. Ya fell asleep watchin' the fire."

"We... We did?" Sam rubbed his eyes and nudged his brother's side. "Aye, get up, Eric."

The younger brother gave a soft groan and whined, "Jes' a lil' longer."

Roger's eyes glinted with anger, "Ya little brat!" He hissed, turning the spear around. He thrust it forward, pressing the pointed edge into the soft flesh of Eric's neck.

The boy winced and his eyes shot open, "Ah!" He looked up at the elder male, "R- Roger..?"

"Get yet lazy fuckin' ass up and get to camp." He pushed the spear harder, growling, watching as a deep crimson liquid spilled from below the spear's point.

Eric let out a tiny whimper, his body shrinking back into the ground, trying desperately to avoid the tip of the sharpened stick. "Stoppit... Roger, quit it..."

"Y'know what?" Roger hissed, "I'm completely sick o' yer lazin' about!" He drew the spear away but kept it pointed at the younger boy.

"We're jes'-"

"- tired..."

"Well that's too fuckin' bad." Roger growled. He swiftly brought the thin stick down, firmly smacking Eric on the back as the boy went to stand.

"Ah!" Eric yelped, sprawling on the ground, a dark red welt showing on his pale yet dirty back. He looked up at the elder boy and bit his lower lip, "Why'd ya do that...?"

"Ya need ta get yer lazy ass up and back ta camp! Get inta my hut. Yer in need of punishment."

"N- No!" The twins squeaked in unison.

Roger smirked, pressing the sharp point of the spear to his throat. "Well? What're you waitin' 'round for? Get goin'!"

Eric quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled his brother up with him. "C'mon, Sam!" He held his brother's hand and darted to the camp, heading for Roger's hut.

Just a few moments later, the twins arrived at Roger's small hut. They both squeaked in unison as they were pushed to the floor in the small area. Dirt was kicked up, dust spreading through the already stuffy air. Eric jumped to his feet and quickly pulled Sam up. The two pressed close together, whimpering, as they watched Roger walk into the hut. The boar skin door fell shut and Roger's bare feet left footprints in the dirt. The spear dropped to the ground and Roger stepped closer.

"Ya fell asleep on duty tonight!" The tribe's second in command barked out, his hands curling into fists, "Ya could have ruined everything!"

"Ruined wha'?" Eric quietly asked, "It ain't like Jack wan's ta go 'ome..."

Roger frowned and fell silent for a short while. "You ain't allowed ta know what!"

"Ain't ya-"

"Only jack knows!" Roger snapped out, bringing his hand harshly against Eric's cheek.

The young boy yelped, quickly moving away. "S- Sorry!" He darted over to his brother and whimpered.

Roger smirked, a mad twinkle in his eye. He tapped Sam's side with his spear and harshly growled at the younger twin, "Get over ta th'side."

Biting his lower lip, Sam hesitated. He didn't want to leave his brother's side at a moment like this. He noticed Eric sent him a tiny nod, silently saying it was okay to go.

"Well?" Roger frowned, impatient.

The younger twin nodded and moved quickly, bowing his head and looking at the ground. Sam knelt on the floor of the hut and looked over at Roger and his sibling.

"Brat One," Roger hissed, speaking to Sam, "You aint allowed to move. You ain't allowed to look away. Ya understand?"

The youngster nodded.

The elder of all the boys in the hut turned to glare at the older twin, "You... I'm jes' sick of you..."

"What'd I do?" Eric whimpered, backing toward the wall.

Roger growled, his hand gripping the spear tightly. He held it out, the sharp point just millimeters away from Eric's throat. The twin gasped, his blue eyes going wide as the spear moved just a little more and jabbed his throat.

Roger suddenly threw the spear to the ground and roughly shoved Eric against the hut's wall. "You know what's gunna happen, brat?" The elder boy hissed, pressing his body against the form of the naked twin. Roger himself was dressed in tattered trousers but at least he had something.

Eric took in a deep shaky breath and gave a tiny nod. "I- I know..."

"An' you know tha' yer precious lil' brother's gunna have ta watch?"

Nodding once more, a tiny sob escaped Eric. Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks, "I- I don't wan' 'im to..."

"Well guess what, you damn bitch." Roger snarled.

"N- No..."

"He's gonna watch, Eric."

The boy shook his head fast, "N- No!"

Roger's hand wrapped around the boy's throat and forced him down to the ground. "You get no choice!" He quickly stripped from his tattered clothing and ground his hips against the elder twin's bottom.

Bright blue eyes went wide and little hands clawed at the dirt, "No!"

The elder boy's free hand found its way to the back of Eric's head and shoved his face into the dirt. He thrust hard into the younger boy, listening to the muffled scream that Eric let out. The elder of the twins used all the might he could to lift his head and shout to his brother, "Sam! Please, don't look!"

Roger growled out and shoved his face back into the dirt, "Sam, if you turn away or close your eyes... I'll kill him."

Dual gasps were let out, one from each of the twins. Eric let out a broken sob, his body squirming, trying to pull away from the horrible boy on top of him. Sam whimpered but didn't dare look away as Roger's eyes were on him. The elder boy gave a hard thrust into the twin he was dominating. Small hands clawed at the dirt of the floor and a sharp cry escaped his throat as he felt a hot liquid spill into his body.

"Mn..." Roger purred, "Just wait... I'm going to teach you never to fall asleep on duty ever again.."


End file.
